A Different Path
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Harry Potter is sent into the past without knowing who or what did it, he meets his father, James. He and James become brothers, and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only this time, Harry won't be the boy who lived. For once he'll be a normal wizard. Did Harry make a good choice in choosing this different path or will it be his hugest mistake?
1. New Brother

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He groaned. His whole body felt sore. He tried to sit up and fell back down with a whimper. He decided to take in his surroundings and looked around. He didn't recognize this place. In fact, he had no idea where he was. He frowned and blinked hard. Everything was blurry. He touched the bridge of his nose. Ah. His hand groped around for his glasses. His hand closing on them, he placed them in its proper place and looked around once again. He managed to sit up, ignoring the throbbing cramp in his body. "What the ..." he muttered, looking down at the clothes he was wearing. They were Dudley's old clothes, baggy and loose on him. He tried to remember what he was doing before he had ended up here.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black, and the one in the prophecy. He was currently sixteen. Biting his lip, he looked around and saw a shard of glass on the ground. He picked it up and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, he looked as he had when he was eleven. He sighed flopped down, scowling when his head hit a tree trunk. Muttering crossily, he made to shift when footsteps were heard. He froze. The bushes were parted to reveal a boy similar looking like him. Harry instantly knew who he was - James Potter, his dead father. Then he frowned. If his father was still alive, that meant ... that meant he was in the past! James was frozen to the spot, staring at him.

Harry stifled a chuckle when he heard James mutter to himself, "I go for walk and find a homeless boy. Just my luck." Then he sat down next to Harry. "Hi," he said simply.

"Erm ... hi," Harry answered.

"I'm James. James Potter," James said.

"Harry."

"Harry what?"

Harry frowned. "Huh?"

James' hazel eyes shone with obvious annoyance. "What's your last name?"

"Oh." Suddenly Harry felt like an idiot.

"You're name's 'Oh'?" James asked, frowning. "That's a weird name." His eyes swept over Harry. "You know what's weird? You look like me, except for those eyes. They're emerald, hmm? Mine are hazel. Strange that we look so alike when we haven't even met before until now, Harry Oh."

"No, no, my name's Harry Potter! Harry Potter, not Harry Oh," Harry blurted out. Then he inwardly groaned. _Brilliant, Harry. Now you're going to have to make some excuse because you have the same last name as him! Way to go._

"Potter, huh?" James said, frowning. "Maybe we're long lost cousins or something."

"Uh, maybe," Harry said awkwardly.

He struggled to get up when James said, "You have a lot of bruises and cuts. Stay there. I'll get my mom. She's a healer at St. Mungo's, so she'll heal you up in a second. Be right back."

Harry flopped down again, wincing. He felt blood trickle down his arm and rubbed unconsciously at his scar. "I'm back!" James' voice surprised him. The bushes parted to reveal James and a kind-looking woman, along with a man who had hazel eyes like James but had less messy hair.

James' mother and father knelt down next to him. "Hey, kid," James' father said. "I'm Charlus. This is my wife, Dorea."

"We'll get you to the house and heal you up, all right? I'm sorry if this hurts." Dorea moved forward and picked him up. Harry winced as a sharp pain jabbed at his side. Dorea tsked in sympathy and carried him to the house.

* * *

"What's the date?" Harry asked quietly as Dorea began to check over him.

"August 23rd, 1972," James answered. He grinned. "I'm twelve. I'll be starting my second year at Hogwarts. How old are you?"

Harry thought quickly. Since he looked as he had when he was eleven, he decided on that age. "Eleven."

"Ha! I'm older than you!" James cried triumphantly, his eyes shining with gentle teasing. Harry smiled at him. "Hey mum, dad, you wanna know what's weird?" At Charlus' and Dorea's questioning looks, James continued. "Harry's last name is Potter!"

Harry quickly pretending to be looking around his surroundings. "Hmm, perhaps you're a cousin of James. Was your mother Charlotte? She was a sister of mine and she told me that she had a young boy around the same age as James. Before she died, that is," Charlus said.

Harry nodded quickly. "No one came for me, so I just ... ran," he invented quickly.

"That explains these wounds," Dorea said, frowning. "You have a broken rib, a sprained ankle and some bruises and cuts."

"Uh, yeah, I sprained my ankle when I tripped over a tree root and fell on my ribs," Harry said.

"No worries, mum's great!" James said, grinning. Then he paused. "Oh, mum, Remus and Sirius are coming over tomorrow and Peter the day after that," he added. James looked at Harry and smiled, mistaking his shocked look as a nervous one, for he said, "They're my friends. I'm sure you'll get to like them when you meet them."

"I hope I will," Harry answered softly. He hesitated. "Where will I go? I don't have anywhere to live."

"You can stay here," James said, beaming at him. "Right, mum, dad?"

"Of course," Charlus replied. "We would never turn away someone in need of help."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"Nothing to thank us about," Dorea murmured. She quickly healed him with a wave of her wand.

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!"

Harry groaned and fell out of bed. "Go 'way," he mumbled, swatting at the hand shaking him.

"Wow, you sound like Remus," the voice said cheerfully. Harry's eyes snapped open to see a blurry face staring down at him. He reached for glasses and put them on. "Hey, aren't those the clothes you had on yesterday? Why didn't you change?" James asked, frowning.

Harry blushed. "Umm, I don't really have any other clothes," he said awkwardly.

"Oh. No worries." James waved his hand. "You can wear mine. TIFFY!"

CRACK!

Harry yelped in shock, then relaxed. It was just a house-elf, but it was dressed with a blue t-shirt, shorts, and wore cozy boots. "It's freed?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, yes, Master Potter offered to free Tiffy, Young Master, and Tiffy decided to stay and help Master Potter, yes, yes, sir," Tiffy said, her tennis-ball like eyes directed at him.

"Oh."

"Tiffy, get a t-shirt, pants, and a pair of socks from my room, please," James said.

"Of course, Young Master," Tiffy said. She disappeared with crack and then appeared again with the ordered clothes. "Is there anything else Tiffy can do for Young Master?"

"No, Tiffy, thank you," James answered. The house elf disappeared and James handed the clothes to Harry. When Harry didn't move, James raised an eyebrow. "We are going to live together now, you know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Harry, blushing, quickly changed into James' clothes. They fit loosely on him, but not too loose as he liked it. "Thanks, James," he mumbled.

"Let's go! My mom makes the best pancakes."

* * *

"...and they're really good friends. I'm sure you'll like them once you see them," James was saying. He and Harry were sitting in front of the fireplace - well, at least James was, Harry was seated on the comfy couch nervously, waiting for Remus and Sirius to come. Peter would be coming the next day, and Harry had to admit that he wasn't too sad at not seeing Peter. Just then, the fireplace roared to life and Sirius stumbled out with his trunk.

"Sirius!" James grinned.

"Hey, James," Sirius replied, grinning at his friend.

"You'll be staying here for the rest of the summer, I suppose?" James said questioningly.

"Of course I will be, Jamesie," Sirius said with a grimace. "I'd live here permanently if I had the chance. And besides, you told me and Remus and Peter to stay for the rest of the summer, prat."

Again, the fireplace roared and Remus Lupin stumbled out, coughing ash from his mouth and dragging his trunk. "Hey Remy," James and Sirius chorused, as if practiced.

"Don't call me that," Remus mumbled. His amber eyes flickered over to Harry and he said, "James, who's that?"

Sirius whirled around. "Hey there! How could I not notice you?"

"Perhaps you were ignorant - as always," Remus said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"That's Harry. He's my new brother," James said shortly.

"Hi," Remus said, smiling at him. "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my friend, the prat Sirius Black."

"OI!" Sirius protested. He grinned at Harry. "Harry, ignore what he said. Instead of remembering 'the prat Sirius Black', call me 'the handsome and charming awesome Sirius Black'."

Harry had to grin at that. Remus shook his head wryly. "He spends at least four hours in the bathroom every day at Hogwarts," he said to Harry, who stifled his laughter, while Sirius looked indignant.

* * *

"JAMES! JAMES, YOU NEED TO GET UP!"

Harry groaned as he heard Dorea's shouts. Then he broke into a grin. Of course! It would be his "first" time at Hogwarts! He quickly got dressed. Dorea had taken him shopping and had bought him clothes, no matter how much he protested. Harry paused, fingering the new wand he had. Since he didn't have his old one, he had had to go to Ollivander's and buy a new one. This one was made of hawthorn and the core was made of a phoenix feather.

"JAMES! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Harry picked up his trunk and struggled downstairs with it. James came flying past him as he tried to get ready quickly. Harry placed his trunk with the others' and waited for James, and Sirius who had also slept late. "Looks like you're not like your brother in the areas of sleeping," a voice came.

Harry turned around to see Remus smiling at him. "James told me that you're a deep sleeper."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Remus chuckled. Harry grinned.

* * *

"All right, everyone ready?" Charlus asked. They all nodded. One by one they flooed away. Harry waited for James to appear. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bye, mum," James said. Dorea gave him a hug, and Charlus patted James' shoulder.

"Come here, Harry," Dorea said, smiling. Harry was pulled into a tight hug. "You behave at Hogwarts, all right?"

"I don't know if I can with the Marauders, but I'll try," Harry answered with a grin. Charlus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hurry up, Harry-boy!" James shouted.

Harry scowled. "Harry-boy?" he muttered and waved goodbye to his 'mum and dad' and hurried on the train.

"You made it," James said, grinning. "Come on, let's go. You can sit in our compartment."

Harry followed James toward the end of the train and sat down after placing his trunk with the others'. "So, excited for your first year?" Sirius asked, grinning. Harry nodded. "It's okay to be nervous, you know. You'll have fun," Sirius said. Harry smiled at him.

"REMY-KINS! NO READING!"

James snatched the book out of Remus' hands. Remus scowled at him but bookmarked the page and shoved it into his trunk. "So, what are we going to do for the start-of-term feast?" James asked, grinning.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" Harry asked, frowning.

"It is the Marauders' tradition to prank the school on the first day back," James declared.

Beside him, Harry heard Remus mutter, "Bloody Marauder rules."

Harry broke into a grin. "Wicked!" he said. "I wish I could join."

"You can for the rest of the pranks we'll do, but not the first one this year. You won't be able to. Next year, you can help," Sirius told him. Harry nodded, satisfied. "See, Remy, you should be like him."

Remus buried his head in his hands. "You're corrupting the innocent boy's mind," came his stifled reply.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Remus. I was always a prankster in the beginning."

Remus groaned at that. Sirius leaped up and cheered. "Congratulations! You are now one of the Marauders!" Harry laughed.

"Repeat after me, Harry-boy," James said.

"Okay, Jamesie-kins," Harry answered innocently.

James glared at him, but began. "I, Harry ..." He stopped. "What's your middle name?"

Harry bit his lip. He certainly couldn't say James, so he said, "Noah."

James nodded. "I, Harry Noah Potter, swear to follow the Marauders' Code and Rules." Harry repeated him and James continued. "I swear on Merlin's name that I will be a prankster and join in the other Marauders' pranks for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." James nodded, then said, "I, James Charlus Potter, accept Harry Noah Potter as a Marauder for life."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, accept Harry Noah Potter as a Marauder for life."

"I, Peter Samuel Pettigrew, accept Harry Noah Potter as a Marauder for life."

Everyone looked at Remus expectantly and he sighed before murmuring, "I, Remus John Lupin, accept Harry Noah Potter as a Marauder for life."

James clapped his hands. "It's decided!" he said happily. He rummaged in his trunk for a few moments before tossing a leather book to Harry. "What's this?" Harry asked, frowning.

James took out his wand and tapped the book. "Marauders Forever."

Slowly, the title of the book appeared. "The Marauders' Code," Harry read. He opened the book and began to read but was quickly interrupted by Remus.

"How come he gets to read while I don't?"

"Shut up, Remy," James ordered.

Harry began to read again.

_1. If one Marauder has a prank, the others must join in unless they have a very specific reason they don't want to._

_2. If one Marauder wants to call a Prank War against the others, the others MUST join in. No excuses. See bottom for more specific rules for a Prank War._

_3. No harmful pranks._

_4. No one but JAMES CHARLUS POTTER is allowed to flirt or date with LILY EVANS._

_6. No one will touch REMUS JOHN LUPIN'S chocolate or wake him up from a nap._

Harry read number four out loud with a frown. "No one but James Charlus Potter is allowed to flirt or date with Lily Evans." He raised an eyebrow at James while the others stifled laughter. James blushed and Harry read out number five. "No one will touch Remus John Lupin's chocolate or wake him up from a nap." This time it was Remus' turn to blush fiercely.

"Remus is a chocoholic," Sirius said.

"I AM NOT!" Remus protested, but he was ignored.

Harry continued reading. At last he reached the bottom, where there were the rules for a Prank War:

_1. No mortal harm shall come to any who participate in this prank war (nothing that will make anyone bleed). If someone does something dangerous he/she (with a team or not) will lose five points._

_2. No one but the participants of this war can fall for a prank. If a person walks into one's team, then they will lose a point._

_3. The Prank begins at the time the Marauder declares it, and ends at midnight._

_4. Only Marauders can participate in this prank war._

_5. The Prank War will be in equal numbers. If there are five Marauders, the team who wins in rock-paper-scissors will get three members in their team._

_6. For each prank that is successful, the team gets a point. If both members of the opposing team fall into the same prank, the team gets two points._

_7. JAMES CHARLUS POTTER'S invisibility cloak may be used, as well as any other prank supplies the Marauders own. The first to get to them gets to use them._

_8. If the opposing team gets the cloak and supplies from the other team, they can use it._

_9. At midnight, the team that has the most points wins and they get to decide what the losing team has to do. It can be embarrassing, funny, in public or private. The winning team decides, no excuses._

_ANY MARAUDER WHO BREAKS THE PRANK WAR RULES OR THE MARAUDERS' RULES UNLESS HE ABSOLUTELY HAS TO WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING EMBARASSING AT DINNER._

Harry grinned. "Sounds okay to me."

The boys quickly got changed into their robes. Harry saw the castle approaching and smiled. His home.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Please review! I'll write the next chapter soon!**


	2. Hogwarts

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

"Make sure you get into Gryffindor," James whispered, clapping Harry on his back. Harry grinned and gave him a thumbs up as he followed Rubeus Hagrid toward the boats.

"Four to a boat!"

Harry sat down in one of the boats at the end, staring at the giant castle that was once his home. The boat rocking and a boy sitting down beside him jerked him from his thoughts. Harry gave the boy a small smile. Two more joined him and they were both silent, staring at the ground. Harry, deciding to speak first, said, "Harry Noah Potter."

The boy in front of him narrowed his gray eyes and Harry, peering closely at the boy's face, recognized him instantly. "Are you Regulus Black?"

The boy nodded. "Regulus Arcturus Black. How'd you know?" His tone was cool, with an edge of wariness underneath it.

Harry smiled at him. "My brother, James Potter, is a friend of your brother Sirius Black. Sirius told me quite a lot about you."

"Did he?" Regulus' voice was still cool.

Harry frowned. "Just because I'm a Potter doesn't mean that you have to be so rude," he remarked casually.

Regulus raised an eyebrow. Harry and he both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Regulus frowned at him. "I said I was sorry for being rude." He rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned at him. "It's fine." He turned to the two other boys with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Joseph Brown."

Harry gave him a nod, thinking of Lavender Brown's great-grandfather, Joseph Brown. He smiled at the image of Lavender snogging Ron but pushed it away and turned to the last boy. "Hunter Colins," he said.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think I've heard your name before. Colins, is it?"

"I'm Muggleborn."

"Ah." Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, you know," he said, seeing the nervous look on the boy. "No one will care." _Except for a few of the Slytherins ..._

"Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid called, striding up to the castle. The doors opened to reveal someone Harry was very familiar with.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid. Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, giving the half-giant a nod. Professor McGonagall's gaze swept over the first years and then lingered on Harry. "Potter's brother, hmm?" she asked. All heads turned to Harry, who flushed a bit.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry murmured.

Professor McGonagall gave him a wry smile. "No doubt your brother and his friends are planning something," she muttered, shaking her head. Then she jumped back into teacher mode and began her speech. Harry didn't bother listening, knowing all the rules already. "Now, follow me." She turned and walked toward the Great Hall. The doors opened and Harry was pushed along with the other first-years. Professor McGonagall stopped and said, "Now, when I call your name, please come forward."

"Black, Regulus."

"Slytherin!"

"Brown, Joseph!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Colins, Hunter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Tyler!"

"Slytherin!"

Harry waited patiently, until:

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry hurried forward and sat down on the stool.

_Ah, from the future, are you?_

_Please don't tell anyone! _Harry thought desperately.

The hat made a sound like it was laughing. _Don't worry, Potter, it's not my job to tell others. Now, let's see ... You seem to have a lot of knowledge and wisdom, but no ... Ravenclaw wouldn't fit you ... You're loyal, yet wary of others ... Hufflepuff wouldn't do, not definitely not. Slytherin, perhaps?_

_No. James would kill me. And besides, I don't want to go to Slytherin._

_Yes, yes, you're right ... once upon a time you might have gone into Slytherin, but not this time ... you've changed. All right, there's only one house left for you._

"Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned in delight and jumped down before hurrying over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down beside James. James clapped him on the back, grinning madly. "Bloody brilliant, Harry-boy!" James exclaimed.

"Thanks, Jamesie," Harry answered.

After the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. James gave Remus a nod. Remus, with a chuckle, waved his wand under the table. Dumbledore was suddenly making the sounds of a dog. His eyes were surprised, but also amused. Professor McGonagall stood up, furious and opened her mouth to speak. "MOOOOOO!" was all that came out. The students roared with laughter as the teachers kept making the sounds of animals. The Marauders were chuckling appreciatively. Harry nudged James and flicked his wand. Dumbledore's skin was suddenly blue, McGonagall's was red, etc. While Sirius and Peter continued to change colors, Remus and James gaped at Harry. "When did you learn such good magic?"

Harry winked. "Books," he whispered back.

"MARAUDERS!"

McGonagall stormed up to them, fuming. They all cracked up again, for the red skin matched the Professor's mood. "DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" she snarled.

Harry raised his hand. "Excuse me, Professor."

Professor McGonagall's gaze softened a bit. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked pleadingly at her. "Is it okay if you cancel their detentions, ma'am? Please, Professor? I just want to spend some time with them. I promise they'll behave, I'll watch them and take care of them-"

James looked offended. "Hey!" He swatted Harry on his head. "We are not dogs!"

Harry flashed a grin at them but continued. "Please, Professor?" He widened his emerald green eyes.

Professor McGonagall wavered. "Very well, Mr. Potter," she said stiffly. "But only because this is the first day. I understand that you want to spend some time with your brother." She turned and stalked away.

James gave Harry a high-five. "Brilliant, Harry-boy," he whispered.

"Thanks, Jamesie-kins," Harry answered with a broad grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Please please please please please please please please please review!**


End file.
